Since its inception, CEDAR has been committed to providing a wide range of education and training activities in substance abuse etiology, prevention, assessment, and treatment. Drawing from a strong multi- disciplinary. and a longstanding productive investigative program, the Center provides an excellent research environment capable of supporting education and training. In the proposed renewal period, four specific education and training programs will be implemented: 1) pre-postdoctoral research training in substance abuse etiology; 2) undergraduate research training programs; 3) regional workshops and conferences for professionals and paraprofessionals; and, 4) expansion of the Center website into an interactive education medium. This Core will thus systematize the Center's education and training mission into a coherent program, thereby serving as a regional resource in substance abuse education and training.